1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a crop spraying vehicle having outwardly extending booms.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of agricultural vehicles used to spray a field of crops. The spray generally includes a chemical which protects the crops from pests, fungi and/or weeds. Some of these agricultural vehicles, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,821 to Nejsum and U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,407 to Knight, include a boom extending outwardly from both of its sides. The boom is used to carry nozzles connected to a tank of chemicals through piping. The chemicals are applied to the crops by flowing them from the tank, through the piping and spraying them out the nozzles over a spray area.
The spray area can be increased by increasing the length of the booms and by increasing the number of nozzles spaced along their length. It is desirable to increase the spray area so that the field can be sprayed more efficiently. The field is sprayed more efficiently as the spray area is increased because the vehicle requires a fewer number of passes to cover it with chemicals.